When one half of a heart sleeps
by 360round
Summary: Hikaru watched. Kaoru slept. Even though they were twins, Kaoru’s face was different than his own. “Did you have a nightmare again?” Drabble. HikaruxKaoru


**A/N**: I don't know where this is set, but somewhere in the middle of the manga I suppose. Maybe after Haruhi could tell them apart :D

**Summary**: Hikaru watched. Kaoru slept. Even though they were twins, Kaoru's face was different than his own. "Did you have a nightmare again?" Drabble. 

**Word count**: 659 

---

_When one half of a heart sleeps_

---

Hikaru watched. Kaoru slept. It bothered him and pleased him. It bothered him because they were the same, and they should always be. Or rather, if one half of a heart slept, the other should sleep as well. There was no room for discussion on that matter as it was a fact, not an opinion. 

But he was also pleased. He got to watch Kaoru sleep. Somehow, even though it would seem impossible, Kaoru's features still surprised him. Even though h saw that very face every moment of every hour of every day, they surprised him. Even though that face was his own, this was different. Kaoru's face was different. Their faces were identical. But Kaoru's face was different.

The difference was clear. While his face never changed in the mirror, Kaoru's did. Hikaru's sad face was always the same. Hikaru's happy face was always the same. Hikaru's devious face was always the same.

Kaoru's face changed. Sometimes when he was happy his cheeks would blush and the eyes would squint up a little bit when sometimes his eyes would shine and the corners of his mouth would go upwards rather than out to the ears. When Kaoru was sad, he would sometimes look to the floor and limply let his arms swing while sometimes his teeth would clench to stop tears from welling forth. Sometimes when he was devious, you could see the cogs in his brain working, sometimes you could not.

Hikaru lazily traced Kaoru's jaw, pressing lightly. He didn't wake up. The finger dragged down the Adam's apple to a collarbone, making swirly patterns. Up the back of the neck to the shell of his ear. Kaoru stirred. Down to the lips, gently moving over the pink flesh. Kaoru woke up.

"Hikaru…" He rubbed his eyes and turned over, aligning their bodies, inches between the identical stomachs. Now they were perfectly symmetrical. "Did you have a nightmare again?"

"No. I just can't sleep."

"Okay. Want to go outside for a bit?" he said, gesturing towards the balcony.

"No, not really."

"Okay."

Hikaru let his fingers play with the hem of Kaoru's pyjama pants, propping his head higher up on the pillow. Kaoru let him, breathing through his mouth in sleepy breaths. It was perhaps five, five thirty in the morning. The sun was shining weakly through the flour thin white curtains.

The phone on their nightstand started ringing.

The twins didn't even bother to turn and look at the display as they by the signal could figure out who their caller was. Tamaki. At five thirty in the morning. They looked at each other, mentally willing the other to pick up to save themselves the trouble. But alas, neither moved. A battle of eye stares occurred which lasted for a total of thirty seconds and of course, Tamaki did not stop calling in that amount of time.

"Kaoru. Pick it up."

"I don't want to. You do it."

"But I don't want to either."

"Never mind it then. In a few minutes he'll give up and go crying to Kyoya. Then he'll leave us alone."

But the obnoxious signal that magnificently matched Tamaki's personality wouldn't stop ringing. Hikaru lost his patience and reached over Kaoru, brushing against the waist.

"Hai?" he said into the phone.

"UGGGWAAAAHH!" was heard throughout the entire room through the phone, and some blubbering that was supposed to be words could be heard. Hikaru absentmindedly let his fingers draw pictures of Kaoru's face, holding the phone an arm's length away as he could hear Tamaki perfectly well anyway.

"Regret you picked up the phone?" Kaoru teased, and Hikaru poked hard at his brother's mouth in response. Hikaru didn't regret picking up a phone anyway. How could one regret such a small thing? It only made him happy.

Now at least he wasn't awake alone.

---

A/N:_Sometimes you just got to do things like these. :D And of course, they are related. We like that. XD Review and tell me what you think. X)_


End file.
